The Godfather in Glasgow
by Jiraiya90
Summary: Mac. A troubled young thug who dreams of joining a gang...


**Disclaimer:- I own no rights to the Godfather movies, games or characters**

**Anyway on with the FIC! Enjoy!**

**The Godfather in Glasgow**

Cars drive by the busy streets of Glasgow: mist in the air; the sound of car horns three blocks away; the smell of freshly baked bread from the bakers; cries of pain from the alleyway; the footsteps of Thomas O'Maile, the McLeod family muscle – at six foot tall and 3 foot wide at the shoulders – he isn't classed as a 'wee' man.

As he walks down the alleyway he picks up an empty glass bottle that was lying in the alleyway

Thomas clubbed the thug holding Andy the bottle smashed across the thug's head.

The thug fell unconscious.

Andy fell, but not before stumbling out of the way.

"Hey! What are you doing 'ere'?" shouted the second thug.

The thug ran up to Thomas and gave him three blows to the centre torso but they just bounced off Thomas like a ping-pong ball on a wall.

The hard skin was like crocodile scales. Thomas grabbed the thug by the neck and squeezed until the thug lost consciousness.

Thomas walked over to Andy and stretched out his hand to Andy who grabbed Thomas's hand and pulled Andy to his feet and said,

"The name's Thomas O'Maile"

"Andrew MacDonnegal, but you can call me Mac," greeted Mac

"It's ok I know who you are,

Come on kid let's take a walk," replied Thomas they walked off chatting

"Mark McLeod sent me to help you, you do know who Mark McLeod is right?" inquired Thomas

"Yeah," retorted Mac "But I still don't get it

Why the McLeod family would send you to help me," asked Mac

"Well you see, as you might know your father was a loyal associate to the family. Devoted his life to the safety of Mark McLeod and when your father died in Mark's hand's his last dying wish was that his family was safe from his fate. Mark swore to protect you and your family," replied Thomas. Thomas lied, but he was given explicit instructions not to tell Mac his mother asked the family to help him.

As they reached the corner of 3rd and 4th Avenue, Thomas stopped and spoke Mac.

"Hey kid, you see that bakery over there?" Pointing to the Villa Bakery.

"Yeah, I see it, what about it?" replied Mac.

"Well Robert Reading, the owner of the Villa started payin' his dues to the McGregor family"

"Whoa, whoa whoa… two things. One: What are 'dues' and secondly: you want me to kill this guy?" Shouted Mac.

"In order, 'dues' is the money a shop pays for protection from a family, and no, I don't want you to try and kill him. Just shake him up a little and get the money."

"So if I do this favour for you, I will be in the family then?" asked Mac.

"I'm not too sure about that you know this is not up to me this is up to Mark McLeod" replied Thomas.

Just as Mac walked off, Thomas grabbed his left wrist and held out a 38. Snub-nosed this was a small powerful looking gun.

"Point this in his face and he'll crack like a nut,"

Mac took the gun and put it in his pocket. He walked into the bakery and in a calm voice Robert said,

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can start by payin' your dues to the McLeod family!" shouted Mac.

Robert was like a schizophrenic. He screwed up his face and shouted,

"Hey, back off, you don't scare me; I ain't givin' you a dime!"

"Oh well I guess am gonna have to bust summin' up, what's it gonna be you or your shop?" shouted Mac.

"Go ahead," taunted Robert,

Mac grabbed Robert and swung him against the wall. Robert fell on his side, Mac walked over to him and pulled him too his feet. Mac pushed Robert's head into the furnace enough to burn and scare. Robert was screaming and Thomas could hear the screams outside. Thomas smirked. Robert gave up

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL PAY UP! Just let me go." screamed Robert

Mac took the money then heard a scream and gunshots' coming from upstairs the shooter was coming downstairs and caught sight of Mac. The shooter and Mac both drew their guns Mac shouted,

"Who the hell are you?"

silence from the shooter

Louder, Mac shouted, "I said who THE HELL ARE YOU?"

At this moment Thomas came in waving his hands in the air signalling them to put the guns down.

"Easy fellas, easy, easy." calmed Thomas "Mac meet Johnny Tempan." Introduced Thomas.

"Why doesn't he talk?" asked Mac.

"The Sicilians cut out his tongue." replied Thomas

Johnny opened his mouth; Mac looked and screwed up his face at what he saw.

"Come on kid, we're going to the compound. Hey Johnny can you get back okay… who am I kidding, nod if you can get back okay?" Johnny nodded

They got back to the compound and Thomas said.

"Go into the office. Mark McLeod is waiting for you there, second on the right."

Mac nodded and walked off. he knocked the office door and went into the office and saw Mark McLeod standing there with his two sons George and Scott McLeod. Mac walked further into the office and said

"Uhm you wanted to see me?"

In a deep, rustic voice Mark said,

"You have done a great deal to help the family. And in doing so you have proven yourself worthy to be an honourable associate to the McLeod family."

"Thank you, thank you." replied Mac

"Hey, congratulations kiddo," congratulated George clapping Mac's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family." welcomed Scott shaking Mac's hand.

**THE END**

**Read and Review please! thanks**


End file.
